Feelings and Other Such Matters
by nappa-kakarotto
Summary: Dean has never been good with feelings. Too bad Castiel wants to talk about them with him. There goes a nice eight hour drive to South Dakota. Now if only Sam would shut up... Destiel, Oneshot.


Feelings and Other Such Matters

Summary: Dean has never been good with feelings. Too bad Castiel wants to talk about them with him. There goes a nice eight hour drive to South Dakota. Now if only Sam would shut up... Destiel, Oneshot.

A/N: Yep, no idea why I decided to write this. Have fun.

~Line Break~

They had just finished a simple salt and burn in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere when _it_ happened. Dean knew there was a reason Sam sat in front, and not Castiel.

Cas wanted to talk about his _feelings_.

And, honestly, Dean had no idea why the guy just wouldn't talk to Sam about it. Samantha was the girl in the car, anyways.

"Dude, when you want to just kill something, that typically means anger," Dean explained slowly. It really did not help that the nerd angel just nodded and looked as if the hunter had just bestowed divine knowledge to him or something. "And it might come with a heat, sorta, thing, y'know? Or maybe you don't, but whatever, not my point. When you're fucking pissed off, I find the best way to deal with it is-"

"Ignore it, hunt something, or drink?" Sam supplied from the backseat. Dean glared at him through the rearview mirror. "I suggest you try to talk it out with someone, Cas. Otherwise you'll be like _him_."

"Hey!"

Castiel ducked his head a little before saying, "But I don't think there is anything wrong with Dean. He is a very good person." And, to top it all off, he accompanied it with that _fucking little smile_ that got to Dean _every damn time_. Being pretty sure you were in love with your best friend (and trying your damndest to ignore it)? Hard fucking shit right there. Especially when said best friends kept saying things like _that_. Seriously, Dean lost count of all of the weird compliments and little gazes he got and caught from Cas. And that's only in the last week or so.

Only eight hours left until they reached South Dakota for their next hunt.

"Thanks, Cas, at least someone's got my back against bitch brothers."

"Jerk!" Cas smiled at the brother's antics.

"I will always have your back, Dean." Dean could feel the _totally manly_ flush (no, Dean Winchester does not blush, so fuck you), and he could tell Sam did too when he heard him snort.

"Oh, he hopes you'll have his back, in more ways than one," Sam said, and seriously, Sam needed to shut up now. Luckily, Cas didn't seem to understand, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fuck you, Samantha."

"No, I think you want Cas to-"

"NO."

Castiel suddenly just burst in, after looking confused, "What does it mean when one's stomach seems to be almost upset, and that person feels happy in another's presence? Perhaps sometimes it is accompanied by a dizzy feeling?" Sam laughed heartily, and Dean felt the manly flush return.

"Well, Castiel, it means you're in love!" Sam chirped, now sounding rather like a teenage girl. "So who is it...?" Yep, definitely like a gossipy teenage girl.

"...I would rather not say." Sam huffed a little. He leaned back, and Dean could see in the mirror the sudden determined expression on his face.

"Is this person a hunter?" he eventually asked. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the little hopeful part of him that wished it would be him. Or, he means, what hopeful part of him? Nope, that doesn't exist, sorry.

"...Yes." Sam looked a little pleased with himself.

"Does this person spend a lot of time with you?"

"...Yes." Sam just smiled again, and Dean found himself quickly thinking of all the people Cas spent time with who were hunters. So, basically only him and Sam. And Dean felt his heart rise and fall. Rise with weird little hope (he couldn't even try to deny it at this point), and fall with the fact that it was probably Sam. It was just yesterday when they were having an avid dicscussion over which show was better: Doctor Who and Sherlock. Dean totally didn't participate in this discussion. Totally didn't. Not at all. Even if he thinks both shows are ok. Not that he's seen those nerdy shows or something intentionally. Just, if they were on, he'd just kind of leave them. And no matter what Sam says, he so does not have a crush on David Tennant.

"Ohmigosh is it-?" Sam whispered the end of his question to Cas. Dean could see the blush (oh god it was _adorable_) rise on Cas's cheeks as he nodded. Sam just made this high pitched noise (confirming his identity as secretly being a teenaged fangirl), and sat back in his seat. "You should tell... that person!" Sam exclaimed. Cas just blushed.

"...Possibly."

Silence fell over the car. Until Sam broke it.

"Hey Dean? Pull into the next gas station. I need food, and you two need to talk." Dean eyed Sam warily, but he did as he was told. He knew better than to clash against the bitchface. It was terrifying.

When they pulled into a station about twenty minutes later, Sam smiled at Cas, gave him an encouraging pat, and he left.

"So, Cas, what the heck was that about, huh?" Dean said, trying to break the sudden tension.

"Dean, we need to talk." Wow, ok, straight to the point, Dean found himself thinking.

"Um, I thought that's what we were doing?" Cas just stared at Dean, unamused, and Dean sighed. "What's up?"

"Dean... Earlier, I had asked what all of those... Symptoms meant," Cas began. Dean felt his throat tighten. So, Cas was going to tell him who he was in love with? Awesome, great. He wishes them all the best.

"Yeah...?"

"I... I feel those. I feel love when... When I'm around you."

Ok, back the fuck up. Dean felt his eyes widen, and he saw Cas dip his head, now very interested in his shoes. Cas couldn't... No. He had to have heard wrong.

"...What?"

"I'm in love with you."

Well, now that was possibly the best thing Dean had ever heard in his life. He didn't think at all when he tipped Cas's head up and towards him, kissing the life out of the angel. Castiel didn't respond at first, but when he did, it was passionately and eagerly. It was the best damn kiss Dean had ever had, even if Cas clearly didn't know how to properly do it. He was a fast learner, though.

And that's how Sam found them as he walked back with his bag of food, in the front seat, making out.

"God, only took them forever!" he said, as he turned around and decided that they needed seperate rooms from now on.

~THE END~


End file.
